My Immortal
by Amethyst.Amaryllis
Summary: He had her broken, bleeding heart, and she wanted it back. Why won’t he give it back? A TobiSaku Songfic to the song My Immortal by Evanescence


**My Immortal**

**TobiSaku**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_'Cuz your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

* * *

Sakura sighed. He had to leave, she wished he would leave. He had to. He is the object of her desires. The one she loves, the one she can't live without, but had to. He is an Akatsuki member. He is Tobi.

He's on as mission, she knew, but he'll be back. He _always_ comes back. She wished he didn't. His presence still lingered here, and it bugged her. It wouldn't leave her alone. He should leave, but he won't.

She should leave, but she can't.

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

* * *

Sasuke.

She had loved him once, she knew, everyone knew, but did she still? Yes. It was impossible for her not to. He had left her, broken, and there are some wounds that just don't heal. She had these wounds. Because of him. Tobi had helped her pick up the pieces of her broken, broken, heart. But he couldn't fix it. He couldn't piece her together again. No one can.

The pain she felt, it was just too much, it couldn't be real. But it is, this she knew. This she hated.

She wished she could go back, maybe everything would be different. Maybe, Sasuke wouldn't have left maybe, maybe….., but, no. It was foolish to think such thoughts.

* * *

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

* * *

Naruto.

She remembered him. Of course she did. How could she not remember her lovable, ramen loving teammate? How could she forget his hyperness? How could she? She can't. It's impossible. Tobi reminds her too much of him on a day to day basis.

She remembered his words, the words he spoke when he found her crying over Sasuke one day.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. In time, everything will be fine. Everything gets better over time. I promise."

She had looked at him quizzically before asking, "Really?"

He had responded with a grin, "Yup, believe it!"

And she did. She did believe it. But he lied.

There were things that even time could not erase.

There were many things.

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you still have, all of me._

* * *

Tobi, Tobi, why was she thinking of the others, when she should be thinking of Tobi?

Tobi trusted her. So very much, he didn't even wear his mask when it was just her in his presence.

And together they would sleep. Now, don't get any ideas. They only sleep in the same bed, they do nothing else. He would cry sometimes, as he slept. She would ask why and he would say, "Tobi doesn't remember his past, but that doesn't mean his past doesn't remember him. It haunts him."

And she would wipe away his tears give him a kiss and call him lucky, at least he didn't know why he was so tormented by his past. She remembered, and she imagined it would hurt a lot less if she didn't.

He would scream sometimes, as he awoke from nightmares, and she would cheer him up, and tell him that no one will hurt him, she'll kill whatever bastard tried.

He would look at her with sad eye's and say, "What scares Tobi is not a person. Tobi's fear cannot die."

And then Sakura would cry. She would cry for him. And then she would scream, just for him.

She loved Tobi, and she was sure that he loved her.

Holding Hands.

Such a simple act of affection that they shared with each other.

They held hands a lot; it gave each other strength. It was her way of telling him that she was there for him. That she had given everything to him. That she would die for him.

She had no idea what he was telling her.

* * *

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All the sanity in me._

* * *

Sakura Haruno.

That was her name. It would be impossible for her to forget that, I mean, what kind of person forgets their own name?

Her heart stopped for just a second as she realized who would. Tobi. Was that really his name? Who knew? She was told that it's just a name that Zetsu had given him when he found him.

Sakura realized that just lying here, in this bed, was something akin to someone suffering from insanity would do. She didn't care. She never claimed to be sane, had she? He had destroyed all her sanity with just three words, "Tobi loves Sakura-chan."

It was actually two names and just one word, but what did it matter?

She could sleep, what else was there to do while she lay there, in bed? But she can't sleep, if she sleeps, she'll see his face, and that's something she much rather not see.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just too much that time can not erase

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. In time, everything will be fine. Everything gets better over time. I promise."

Those words circled her mind, around and around it went. It made her dizzy.

Why was she thinking about this?

Why now?

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these tears_

_And you still have_

_All of me_

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes. She can only cry when alone, never near Tobi. It would break his heart if she did. He saw her cry once.

They had been attacked by a Rogue Shinobi and, caught by surprise, the rogue broke Tobi's leg. He had screamed in pain, and she hated it. She cried. And, she was angry. In her anger, a strength was awakened, and she had killed the enemy nin.

Tobi had disliked the tears in her eyes, and he too began to cry.

And so she knew, that if Tobi saw her cry, it would hurt him, but she didn't care anymore.

He had her broken, bleeding heart, and she wanted it back.

Why won't he give it back?

* * *

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

* * *

She screamed, she screamed, she screamed.

It was all she could do to keep from breaking completely.

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I've held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me._

* * *

Tobi had every part of her, including her sanity, which she felt she didn't need any more.

Tobi is her everything, he is her love, he is her heart, and he is also her fear.

No, he _was_ all those things.

Now, Tobi is dead.

Everyone is dead.

Akatsuki is dead, Konoha is dead, Sasuke is dead, Naruto is dead, Tobi is dead, and she Sakura Haruno was dead _inside. _She felt that that was unfair. Why should she be alive? Why?

She stood, leaving her bed behind her. Her bare feet were cut by the rubble that was once Konoha. She passed dead bodies, and blood stained patches of dirt and stopped in front of what were the gates.

"Goodbye." She whispered and she left behind all that she was, all that she is.

And she was never to be seen again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This turned out so much more sad, and kinda crazier than most TobiSaku fanfics. .**

**My plan was to make it a happy ones, but you see how that ended up.**

**The way I chose to do this song is that I randomly selected 5 songs. I took those 5 songs to my brother and had him select 2. I wrote the songs down onto 2 pieces of paper and put each slip of paper into each hand, then I simply went to my best friend and said, "Pick a hand, any hand."**

**The song ended up as 'My Immortal'**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Which is actually pretty sad....**

**I might write a happier TobiSaku later.**

**And yes, to answer your question, Sakura is slightly insane in this story, and Konoha and Akatsuki were both destroyed. Sakura is the only survivor of both. Maybe I should write another fanfic descirbing this...?**


End file.
